La princesse oubliée
by Dessa-lor
Summary: Dans le monde du jour, Yuuki est une lycéenne ordinaire, qui a été adopté à quinze ans et qui a perdu tout souvenir de son passé. Mais tout bascule le jour où elle déménage et qu'elle rencontre un homme qui dit tout savoir d'elle et qui peut l'aider... Dans le monde de la nuit, Kaname cherche désespérément sa princesse disparue et la retrouve mais sans souvenirs...


Je n'aime pas déménager, c'est pour ça que ma sœur a sauté de joie quand on a appris qu'on allait réellement déménagé. Puéril et mesquin, car mes parents furent soulagés de la réaction de Yumi. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions dans un coin paumé, un petit village dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé. Mais après avoir passé la pancarte avec le nom dessus, j'ai eu comme un frisson, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il me semblait assez froid et mystérieux. Des gens habillaient dans un style vestimentaire... spécial : Jeans, chaps, bottes, chemises, longs manteaux en cuirs marrons ou noirs et parfois même un chapeau de cow-boy.

Nous arrivâmes devant une assez grande maison et quelconque. A peine descendu de la voiture ma sœur bondit de joie et me cassa les oreilles.

« Grand jardin! Yumi veut aller jouer dans le grand jardin ! S'écria t-elle.

- Oui, Yuyu, tu vas y aller, Yuuki va t'accompagner, n'est ce pas ma chérie ? Me demanda ma mère un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Et voilà ! Pourquoi c'était toujours à moi de me coltiner cette enquiquineuse, je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour que mes parents ne l'aient pas dans les pattes. Oui, ça devait être ça. Yumi était déjà partit que je commençais à peine à faire un pas. Je parcourais le jardin qui était en réalité une véritable prairie avec une belle rivière séparant notre nouvelle demeure de nos voisins. Je retrouva Yumi derrière la maison, sur la terrasse. Je me posa sur l'un des banc à proximité et détacha le médaillon autour de mon cou. Enfin la moitié de médaillon, il en manqué une partie. Celle que j'avais était en forme de parchemin avec écrit : Y dessus. Il m'avait été offert quand j'étais toute petite et je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir où était l'autre moitié.

Ma sœur me sortit de mes songes en me tirant la manche.

Les déménageurs nous ramenèrent nos meubles et papa nous appela pour qu'on vienne les aider. Je préférais largement déplacer de gros meubles plutôt que de rester une minute de plus avec l'asticot !

« - Attends papa, on joue encore un peu ! Lui répondit ma petite sœur.

- Non, on attends pas ! » Répliquais-je en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrée.

A la fin de la soirée, tout était déballé. J'avais pris la chambre à l'étage, elle était plus grande et avait vue sur l'immense prairie derrière la maison. Le premier étage n'était constitué que d'une chambre, une salle de bain et un escalier menant au grenier au fond du couloir. Ma sœur dormait en bas à côté de la chambre de nos parents.

Après le dîner et la douche, je me glissa dans mon lit. J'avais, moi-même, choisi l'emplacement de chaque objet. Le lit près de la fenêtre, horizontalement, de sorte que je puisse voir la porte, au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de s'infiltrer dans ma chambre, quant à mon armoire et mon bureau, ils étaient à l'opposé. Mes vêtements à droite, mon travail à gauche, bien que je ne travaillais pas souvent, au plus grand dam de mes parents.

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis difficilement. L'étrange sensation que j'avais en entrant dans le village m'assaillit de nouveau. J'avais l'impression étrange d'être observée.

Il regardait la fenêtre mais ce n'était pas l'extérieur qu'il voyait, c'était elle. La fleur de sa vie, la précieuse et unique fleur, laquelle s'était enfuie et perdue afin de s'en aller loin du monde où il vivait. Elle avait tout oublié. Lui, n'avait rien oublié de ses cheveux de soie aussi noirs que les siens, ses yeux perlés qui ne regardaient que lui, à cette époque. Et puis le destin a fait que... Et elle est partie seule. Il avait perdu, il l'avait perdu.

Un autre homme le sortit de sa rêverie.

« - Ça y est, ils ont emménagé au village. Ça a été difficile pour l'agent immobilier de les convaincre de prendre absolument une de tes maisons. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à ce que cette famille emménage ici ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Ça doit être très important pour que tu donne une de tes résidences secondaires. »

Il se retourna vers son ami.

« - Ils m'ont volé quelqu'un qui m'appartient. Et je tiens à la reprendre coûte que coûte. »


End file.
